


Santa Baby

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Strip Tease, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: As a christmas gift, you decided to surprise Mammon with a strip tease and lap dance
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Santa Baby

With Christmas coming up, the house of Lamentation was busy doing all sorts of things, including decorating and blasting Christmas music, much to the dismay of Lucifer, but the delight of Beelzebub and your boyfriend, Mammon. They were happily singing along to songs, both which you recognized and others which sounded foreign to you, probably from centuries ago that no one sang anymore. It made decorating and the like so much more fun, especially when Mammon tried to hit a high note and got stuck somewhere, to which Beel just scolded him, “man, leave it be. Just stay in the alto range and it would’ve sounded fine.” “Shut up, Beel. Ya ain’t hittin’ the notes right either!” Actually, he was, but you refused to get involved when they worked together so well. Beel wasn’t eating the Christmas cookies for once, either, which made everyone in the house happy. 

One thing that stood out to you more than that, though, was the fact that Mammon found this weird obsession with ‘Santa Baby’ by Eartha Kitt. Of course, you had to agree that the song fit him very well, except for a few things like him having been good all year; we know that’s a lie, but the general theme just screams Mammon and his eagerness to do literally anything in order to get something he wants. The pure amusement you got out of him singing and swaying his hips, made you decide that he was getting an early Christmas gift tonight. You wanted to wait until Christmas Eve, to really get into the holiday spirit, but it just seemed so much better with the song stuck freshly on his mind. You just hoped that the song distracts from your amateur moves. 

You bought a two piece sexy santa outfit a while back, planning on surprising him with it. In all honesty, it was surprising he hasn’t found it yet considering how many times he has snooped around in people’s rooms, but that was just luck on your side. “Okay…” you took a deep breath, adding matching red lingerie underneath, “not his color… but we have to stay in the Christmas spirit.” the talking to yourself was just so you could slowly calm your nerves and not freak out. The bra pushed your breasts up nicely and you couldn’t help but shake them around a bit in the mirror, watching them try to spill over with a soft laugh. The matching panties made you feel like you were about to sin and… well, you kind of were. Next, the two piece sexy santa outfit made you wonder how you were getting to Mammon’s room without being caught by anyone else, seeing as the skirt was barely enough to cover your arse and the top pushed your tits so far out, you feared the bra alone wouldn’t hold them. 

“Santa hat and… little white stockings. Maybe garter belts? No that’s too much…” You softly hummed the song as you put on the stockings, finding a cute pair of black heels to finish the outfit and then put the hat on, adding mascara and a bold red lip to top it off. “Let’s hope I don’t make a fool of myself..” With a last big breath, you checked the hallways and speed walked over to Mammon’s room, knocking on the door, “Mammon~ You should let me in.” Your voice pitched higher, hands folded behind your back as you shifted your weight on your feet, waiting for him to open. “Come in, babe, ya know ya ain’t gotta ask.” You shook your head, biting your lip softly and opening the door slowly. 

“I heard you’ve been awfully good this year…” What an awful opening line, (Y/N). You mentally face palmed yourself for it, stepping in to see he was reading a magazine on his bed, “yeah? I haven’t done any--! Holy shit babe you look hot!” His eyes grow wide and he’s quick to sit up straight, discarding the magazine somewhere as he walks over to you. You smiled at him cheekily, slowly dancing your way in front of him, doing a little twirl. “You like?” He pulled you in close, licking his lips as he looked down at you, his gaze landing right between your pushed up breasts. “Like? That’s fuckin’ hot babe. Why?” A grin spread across your face as you let your fingers walk up his chest and under his chin, lifting his head to turn his gaze back into your eyes, “because… you deserve it,... Santa baby~ “ 

Mammon swallowed thickly, feeling his body heat up at the thought of you doing this for him, “yeah? I mean, ya ain’t wrong.” He let you push him back until he was seated again on his bed and you climbed into his lap, lazily wrapping your arms around his neck, accidentally pulling his hair in the process, at which he winced, but kindly enough ignored. Slowly you rolled your lips against his, hearing him groan as his hands settled on your hips, “c’mon babe… show me what you got..” You bit your lip, throwing your head back as one of your hands moved to your back, trying to undo the top only to find the zipper stuck, which you mentally cursed out, but you covered it up with simply pulling your arms back up and into your hair. 

He watched you, feeling himself grow hard beneath you as you continued to roll your hips before slowly sliding off, almost missing your step in the heels you wore. His eyes grow wide for a moment, prepared to reach out to you and catch you, but you caught yourself on his thighs, leaning over him with a grin and shaking your breasts in his face, “You like what you see, santa?” you leaned back up, taking the hat from your head and placing it on Mammon’s; if he had a beard, he could’ve really passed for Santa. “You look a little…” You turned around, shaking your ass at him before bending over and pulling the skirt down, revealing the red lingerie, “lost…” You thought that at least made up for the failed top as you stood back straight, but you noticed the stockings had rolled down and now just look all crumbled up; basically useless to the outfit. 

You kicked the heel’s off, almost hitting Mammon in the head and gasping in shock, but he dodged it just in time with a mild scream, “Oh my! I’m sorry!” You ran over to him, falling face first between his legs because you forgot the other heel was still on and tripped. With a groan, you lifted yourself on his thighs, feeling his tight grip around your torso, “I-I’m … so sorry…” You lifted yourself fully with a pout, seeing his shocked face turn into laughter. “H-Hey!” But he only continued, pulling you back into his lap. “Well ya ain’t gonna be a showgirl!” You pouted harder at his statement, your eyes moving down in sadness. “I tried… I never did this before but I wanted to do something for you. 

His eyes were sparkling with amusement as he looked back at you, pulling you closer so your breasts were pushed up against his chest, “nah babe… I appreciate it… You made a fool out of yourself, but.. “He looked you up and down, running his hands up your sides to squeeze your breasts, “you’re still hot as hell in this and…” His hips bucked up against yours, his grin seemingly widening, “if ya continue those hip movements… I’m sold.” 


End file.
